


Pretty Good, Right?

by suddensingularity



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A little bit of blood, Biting, D/s if you squint, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddensingularity/pseuds/suddensingularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue wants to have sex before her true love dies. Ronan helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! Yes, it is just pornography. This may turn in to a multiple part series where Ronan fucks everyone because he is canonically the sexiest. Thanks to aweekofsaturdays for encouragement and getting me hooked on the Raven Boys.
> 
> I understand that it is problematic to turn canon gay characters into straight characters. Please understand that was not my intention here - this is just a moment in time and neither character's sexual orientation is meant to be changed or in question. Thanks for reading!

Ronan tottered out of his room, eyes squinted against the light from the huge windows, boxers and tank top rumpled and smelling of booze and engine oil. He was _unbelievably_ hung over and wanted only some chips and about a gallon of water and to return to his dark cool room.

“Hey Ronan!” a woman’s voice chirped. Ronan almost jumped out of his skin - it was school hours and he’d expected to be alone in the apartment. Blue was standing by Gansey’s bed, all spiky hair and thin limbs, combat boots and a weird yellow floaty tunic.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Blue?” Ronan tried not to be embarrassed by the wave of whiskey that rolled out of his mouth with his words. “And will you go away? Adam and Gansey are at school and Noah doesn’t show up when it’s just me. You have to go away till they come back. I’m too hungover for...this.” Ronan waved his hand at Blue. He’d never felt entirely comfortable with Blue. She wasn’t just some girl, he couldn’t blow her off, and she was his friend but also she and Gansey were...something and they’d never spent a lot of time together, just the two of them.

“I wanted to ask you a favor? Um, it’s kind of a big deal,” Blue sounded unsure, which was unusual for her. She twisted her hands in front of her, a very un-Blue gesture.

Ronan sighed. “Okay, but let me get some water or something and sit down and turn your...brain down. It’s too fucking loud for me right now.” Ronan turned away towards the fridge. “You want yogurt? We have some.”

“Um, okay.” Blue answered, moving books and papers and plants off Gansey’s bed so she could sit cross legged on it. “What do you mean my brain is too loud?”

“I’m fucking hungover and your whatever psychic battery thing is making my brain pound. Can you turn it down or something?” Ronan tossed a yogurt at her, followed quickly by a spoon. He dragged some Doritos off the shelf and filled an empty vodka bottle with water. He joined Blue on the bed, wincing as the sun moved across his face. Ronan poured water into his mouth, trying to drown the taste of 12 hour old whiskey. He swallowed hugely, shoved an enormous handful of Cool Ranch Doritos into his mouth, and looked over at Blue. “Whaddyouwant?” he asked.

Blue took a visibly huge breath and said, “I want you to fuck me.” She turned bright red and shut her mouth abruptly.

Ronan sat straight up and stared at her in the ringing silence. He coughed and sprayed Dorito across the room. He’d expected her to ask him to teach her how to drive stick or dream for her, or to help her with Gansey or something, anything but not this, never. “Do you even like me?” Ronan asked, because that was the first thing that popped into his brain.

“No? Yes? I mean yes, you’re my friend, but I don’t like you like that, I mean, you’re...sexy? but?” Blue’s voice got very small and she gestured helplessly with the yogurt spoon. “I mean. Ok. You know the prophecy about me? If I kiss my true love, they will die?” Ronan nodded. “So I was thinking, I want to know, right? I want to have sex before that happens, just one time so I can understand it. And I can’t do it with Gansey cause he might -” Blue switched tacks quickly as she saw Ronan’s eyebrows raise “- and I was thinking who would I still want to have sex with who is definitely not my true love and it came down to...you?”

Ronan shook his head. He stood up, got more water, and walked over to the miniature Henrietta (still in ruins). He considered flinging himself out the window or shouting at Blue to get out or calling Gansey or trying to drown himself in the bathtub or any number of things, but he stood there in the main street of the tiny town. He looked at Blue, and she looked on the edge of tears, her mouth twisted and he sighed. “Why me?”

“Because I know you. Because I definitely don’t love you. And it seems like sex is something you’d be good at. And maybe you’d be a jackass to me, but I think you wouldn’t use it against me. And because of your whole thing.”

“Whole thing?”

“You’re all sharp and mean and dark but the trees like you and the tattoo and the arms and the combination is - appealing, ok?”

Ronan digested this silently. His...thing was calculated to an extent so he understood (a least a little of it - the trees?) but he didn’t know about fucking Blue. He knew Gansey would be gutted and horrified if he found out, and Adam too, but Blue was looking at him, pleading and self-conscious. He kicked over a couple of buildings on Henrietta’s Main Street and swore in the most colorfully aggressive way he could think of. Blue looked simultaneously impressed, outraged, and concerned, which made her look ridiculous and made Ronan laugh out loud, breaking the tension between them. “Alright, Sargent, how the fuck could I say no to that face? And why would I want to turn down a girl who wants to get on my dick so badly?” He said it mostly for the shocked look on Blue’s face, and when he laughed the look turned to embarrassment. “But we never, ever tell Gansey. Or Adam. Or anyone. Ever.” Blue nodded quickly. “And we’re certainly not fucking on Gansey’s bed, so get off there.”

Blue scrambled off the bed and opened her mouth “You want to do this right now?”

Ronan turned to her as he refilled his water bottle. “What, you want to wait when we’ve already got the excruciatingly awkward part over? Yeah, let’s get this done before we have to talk about it more.” Ronan shoved another handful of chips in his mouth and went into his room. Blue stood in the doorway and Ronan pulled her in. “Stop being uncertain. It doesn’t suit you. You want to do this, let’s do it. I don’t do anything by halves. Come here, take off your shoes, and tell me how far you’ve gotten with someone else.”

Blue swallowed and straightened her back. She leaned over to pull at the laces of her boots and said “Well, nothing really. Adam and I never got anywhere, just touching I guess. I’m not naive, I know what a penis is. I mean, I’ve been on the Internet so I know what goes where.”

Ronan watched as Blue finished pulling off her shoes and (mismatched) socks. He moved to her, put his hands on her shoulders. Blue turned her head up and met his eyes. They looked at each other quietly.

“Last chance to back out, Sargent.”

“No, Lynch, I want this. But don’t kiss me. Just in case.”

Ronan smiled his shark smile and raised one eyebrow at Blue. “In case I’m your true love? I think we both know that’s not true.” Ronan bent his head down and met Blue’s lips. Blue moaned a little bit at the contact, and her hands went up to Ronan’s waist, pulling him closer to her. Ronan could feel Blue’s breath coming faster, and he liked the way she tasted, like mint a little _(Gansey)_ and strawberries and fallen leaves. She was so short, though, and his neck was cramping. Ronan put his arms around her and lifted her a little so he could get a better angle. Blue broke off the kiss at the contact and struggled.

“No! No, just, put me down.”

Ronan dropped Blue and stepped back. “Sorry, my neck was cramping and you’re too short-”

“Well at least I’m not a fucking giant like you” Blue shot back, glaring.

“Ok, how do you want to do this then?” Blue pushed Ronan back towards the bed, her hands on his chest. He sat heavily on the bed and Blue swung her legs over him, straddling his lap. She put his hands back on her waist and pulled his head towards her, her fingers pulling and scratching at his shaved head. As their lips touched, Ronan murmured “Someone likes to be in charge, don’t they?” and smiled against her mouth. Blue just smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. Ronan worked his hands up her back, kissing her. It was obvious Blue had never been kissed before, but she was eager which made up for a lot. He explored the top of her shoulders with his hands, pulling her tunic away from her body. In return, she bunched up his tank top and tried to pull it off him.

Their arms got tangled in the shirt and Ronan fell back on the bed in his attempt to get it off. Blue sat up straight over him and sucked in a breath, obviously admiring his body. “Pretty good, right?” Ronan smirked, and ran his hands over his abs and chest, his muscles hard and defined, white skin and scars and the black hooks of his tattoo coming around his sides. Blue rolled her eyes at Ronan and stripped off her tunic. Underneath she was wearing a bra that was no more than a couple scraps of fabric and a pair of cotton underwear. Blue unhooked her bra and pulled it away from her body. She was lithe and thin, few curves. Her breasts were small and round, not Ronan’s usual type, but very nice anyway. She put her hands up behind her head in a _Playboy_ pose and copied Ronan’s smirk.

“Pretty good, right?” Ronan laughed at that and reached up to her. He cupped her breasts with his hands, his long fingers moving. Blue squirmed, muttering that his hands were cold and she was ticklish. She trapped his hands and moved them down her bare stomach, towards the line of her underwear. Ronan ran his fingers along the top of her underwear, and Blue startled and gasped. Her movement made her aware of Ronan’s erection and she moved against it again, experimentally. Ronan had to stop himself from moaning (a seriously un-Ronan noise) as the warm skin of her thigh pressed up against his dick. Blue must have liked his reaction because she did it again and again until Ronan just pulled her hand down into his boxers. Blue looked a little alarmed but she curled her fingers into a loose fist and moved them up and down. He jerked at that, almost involuntarily and did moan this time and opened his eyes in time to see Blue looking inordinately pleased with herself. He lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down, and pressed himself against the cotton warmth of Blue and she opened her mouth, a brief flash of fear on her face.

Ronan had almost forgotten this was a lot of firsts for Blue. Her mix of bold and timid was pretty fucking hot, but Ronan knew he should slow down a little. He pulled Blue’s hand away from his dick (and what a fucking lot of willpower that took) and put them on his shoulders, pulling her down so she lay on top of him. He lay quietly, his face in her neck, moving his hands along her bare back. Blue tolerated this for a moment, and Ronan could feel her breathing slowing down.

But before Ronan could formulate a sentence - and being reassuring was decidedly difficult for him - Blue moved, pulling out of his arms and pressing her mouth against his, hard. Her teeth cut into his lip and her hands moved along his sides, seeking and gripping. Ronan moved into the kiss, enjoying the bite and the swirl of blood in his mouth and the feel of Blue pressed against him. Their bodies began to move against each other and Blue pinned his wrists down, fighting him for control. Ronan was stronger than Blue, but he let her win and only strained lightly against her hands. She ground down along his erection, and bit him again and again. Blue was gasping for breath by the time she pulled away, and there was a smear of Ronan’s blood along her bottom lip. She sat up above Ronan and her skin was flushed, her hair sticking out in more directions than usual.

“I don’t do anything by halves, either, Ronan. Don’t treat me like a little girl.” Blue took a deep breath and stood up, unconsciously crossing her arms across her breasts. “Where are your fucking condoms?”

Ronan’s brain seemed to have temporarily short-circuited due to Blue’s unexpected dominance. He sat up and ran his hands over his face, wiping the blood from his lips. He pointed at the top drawer of the dresser and tried to breathe, shakily. Blue cocked her head at him, but pulled the drawer open and rummaged. She pulled out two Trojans and tossed them on the bed. Blue turned her back to Ronan and pulled her underwear down, carefully stepping out of them. Ronan tried to gather himself but something about Blue’s hands and kiss and the blood on her mouth had broken down something inside him and he was lost to her.

She straddled him again, and the warmth of her above him was torture. Ronan grabbed a condom and tore it open, startling Blue, but she watched carefully as he rolled it on and then she was above him, pushing him back, and she clumsily guided him in and Ronan watched her face change as she took in the length of him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, digging in, and Ronan moved slowly, carefully and stopped as she drew in a huge juddering breath. He pulled Blue down closer and kissed her, softly this time, and waited until her muscles relaxed. Ronan began to move under her, slowly in and out as her head lolled on his shoulder. After a few moments Blue began to move against his rhythm, and Ronan turned his head and their eyes met, hers half-closed.

Blue smiled and rolled off him, backing up into the middle of the bed. He turned and moved his body onto hers and the closing of her legs around his back and the her warmth around his dick and her teeth again on his lips made him almost black out. Ronan groaned involuntarily into her mouth and she laughed into his and pulled him in closer. Blue dug her nails into Ronan’s shoulder and bit him below the ear and the pain pushed Ronan over the edge and he came, her name and Gansey’s tumbling out of his mouth.

He stilled and felt his own breath and Blue’s come hard out of their bodies, their chests moving in time. It was quiet and Blue’s hands were soft now. Ronan opened his eyes and Blue cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Gansey? Really?”

“Fuck you.”

“You just did, Ronan.” Blue pushed him off her, and he rolled to the side, pulling the condom off and tossing it on the floor. Blue gave him a disgusted look and he sighed.

“We’re not done,” Ronan said. He was gratified to see Blue turn an interesting shade of red as he pulled her towards him and crawled down her body. Ronan gently opened her legs and dipped his hand into her wetness. Blue raised her head up and watched as he trailed his mouth towards her cunt, and he smiled as his tongue passed gently over her. Blue cried out and pressed her hips up into his face. Ronan curled an arm around her leg, and held her. Ronan moved his mouth and tongue and searched out the spots that made her gasp and soon Blue was holding his head and twisting her legs and Ronan felt her orgasm move outwards through her body.

Blue slumped back against the rucked sheets and Ronan propped his chin on her stomach and looked up at her, smiling his shark smile.

“Now we’re done.”


End file.
